Another Roblox
Weird'Author’s Notice - This is a parody of nana825763’s Another Youtube' —————————————————————————————— There were rumours about another side of ROBLOX said to be created by the devil. Curious about this, I decided to see if this is true. I talked about this to my friend/urban legend expert Jimmy812, and he replied with: "To find this other ROBLOX you need to head to develop and click the tab that says Another ROBLOX. But beware." So I followed his intructions and clicked on the Another ROBLOX tab. But when I did, a message popped up on the screen: "WARNING! If you click this, you might get strange, unwanted and uneasy results! Its all downhill from here. Are you sure you want to enter this domain?" I clicked Yes. and all of a sudden, everything changed. The background appeared to be a swirl of red and pink, and everything else was in blood red. All the text on the screen changed to gibberish, and all my places showed nothing but images of pitch black. A bit freaked out, I clicked on games. When I did, I saw some disturbing images that made my stomach churn. The images showed pictures of weird children with black eyes, aborted babies, and creepy faces. All tinted in blood red. I clicked one game called "XZZY.SKALPQOYJSJ X". When the emulator ran up, the game showed nothing but what appeared to be a spinning image of dead robloxians in a field. I started to get creeped out, so I closed the emulator. I decided to go on another game called "PWOSHSKWP.KAXAMORE". It showed a 2008 noob with realistic eyes. At first, he did nothing. But then his eyes turned red and moved in a creepy way. There was also a sound of what sounded like a big clock tower chiming. But the sound was at a volume so high that I had to set down the volume to 1. I closed the emulator again. I went to the recomended list to find other games I can play. I clicked on this game called "ZZYZYSZZ". Here showed a Robloxian desperately trying to detach himself from a noose. While he did, the screen started shaking and the screen flashed. He also started screaming wildly. I felt pretty disturbed, so I tried to leave. But nothing worked! I then tried to use the X button. But no. I was locked in the game! As I got more scared, the robloxian was still screaming, but this time he was now spitting blood. I found out that there was a nail in the robloxian's neck which made him stuck. My heart was panicking. It was running fast as an athelete running to the finish line. However, I got a bright idea! The shutoff button! Of course! How could I be so dumb? So I tried to shut it off, but it wouldnt work. Then there was only one more option - Destroy it. I ran to my toolbox and grabbed a hammer. Then I smashed the computer. But no. It didn't work. Instead, the hammer broke into a thousand shards while the computer did not gain a single scratch. Then all of a sudden, another robloxian popped up on screen. With a rather realistic look, showing red bloodshot eyes and crooked teeth. My computer then crashed after that. I turned on the computer again, hoping I wouldnt see anything scary. But everything looked normal. The another ROBLOX tab was gone, and no realistic robloxian. But also no Jimmy812. In my friends list, I saw that Jimmy was terminated and the link to his page took me to an error page. Category:Site Based